


Snuggling

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora





	Snuggling

Prompt: Snuggle  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG

\---------

"Jayne, what are you...?"

"I'm just trying to get comfy, Doc. These beds ain't the best things  
in the world for sleeping, you know."

"Well, yes, but I'm afraid I don't understand how you being comfortable  
has anything to do with my sister...or why your hands are on her  
backside."

"She stole my teddy bear."

"She..your..what?"

"Girl stole my teddy bear. And til she gives it back, I'm gonna use her."

"I'm very comfortable, Simon."

END


End file.
